The present invention relates to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to a quick connect assembly.
various types of quick connect assemblies exist in the art. Ordinarily, these types of assemblies utilize threaded fittings, snap fittings or the like to connect the male and female fittings with one another. Also, different types of retainers exist which maintain the male and female couplings together. Generally, these types of couplings have the physical connection at the connected ends.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,202, 4,198,077, 4,128,264, 1,528,476, 2,829,909, 4,082,318, 4,353,580, 4,245,858, 4,396,213, 3,198,560, 3,339,949, 5,176,410, 3,589,873, 2,344,698, 2,452,430, and 885,662 illustrate various types of connector designs. While the designs apparently operate satisfactorily, designers strive to improve the art.